transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Spying on Charr - Autobot Style
2k5 3 - Wednesday, May 02, 2012, 8:27 PM ---------------------------------------- Skies above DHQ Below in the darkness you can make out the shadowy structure of Decepticon Headquarters, its black stone and dark metal indistinct against the dark plains that surround it. A few colored beacons gleam upward from the Landing Field in the east, and to the west, the Spacebridge shows up as a ring of bright silver. Contents: Foxfire Spinister Ju-87 Stuka Rodimus Prime Blaster Obvious exits: Fly leads to Stratosphere above Southern Nightside. North leads to Skies above Northern Nightside. South leads to Skies above Southern Nightside. Southwest leads to Skies above Ruins. East leads to Skies above Eastern Nightside. West leads to Skies above Western Nightside. Moraine Ridge Entrance Gates Hangar Landing Field Spacebridge Training Grounds Wheeljack has arrived. Wheeljack strides into the room. Beware of exploding gadgetry... "Reset time index to initialization level four," Shockwave announces. He, along with numerous other Decepticons and various control equipment, are currently on the ground just outside of the old Decepticon Headquarters that served the Empire so meagerly during the chaotic period after Unicron's defeat. Six drones of a startling design and colour scheme, however, are currently flying high over the base, performing maneuvers on command. The drones are green, circular, and look vaguely look a boob if you stare at them straight on from above. They are Cosmoses. Or Cosmi, if you prefer. For the Autobots, this may answer the mystery of where the plucky minibot scanned his alt mode... but raise numerous additional ones in its place. "Compile results of previous test and archive," Shockwave orders. A sentinel drone buzzes, inputting the orders into the control station. "*RESET COMPLETE*" it buzzes. The alien UFO's are being put through their paces. An observant onlooker might recognize various Decepticon aerospace tactics being used. Their movements are fluid, very graceful, and very fast. The six drones approach a series of hovering targets just above a characteristically grey mountain range. Plasma cutter weapons shoot out of them, slicing through each target with precision. Every so often, though, a UFO zigs when it should have zagged, suddenly showcasing jerky, unpredictable movement. Clearly the work of reprogramming them is not yet finished. Ju-87 Stuka cruises through the skies observing and recording what the drones are doing, occasionally showing off what her own (antiquated but updated) airframe can do. She pulls a tight turn, her engine RPM dropping as she sheds speed to pull in tightly before pouring on the power to pull out of the turn. <> She radios. <> Der Stukacon Banshee says, "Not piking up any hostiles, Kommandant Shockwave. Agile things, zese drones, ja?" Spinister stands close by Shockwave, watching the drones run drills. His expression is empty, per usual. Singe, however, wears his mood on his sleeve. "What a WORTHLESS assignment, Spinister!" He shakes his fists dramatically. "There is no conquest here! No feats of bravery! NO WOMEN TO IMPRESS!" The Nebulon flings himself dramatically into a chair and pouts, when Banshee crackles in over the radio. He immediately perks up. "What's this I hear?" Hairsplitter glances up from his desk, annoyed. "You hear Banshee." Singe glares, rising from his chair. "I KNOW it's Banshee, you fool! It's a dramatic figure of speech! Banshee, sweet Germanic Valkyriecon of my dreams!" ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Waay up above Charr and floating amongst the various space junk that litters the orbit of the planetoid, a lone metal cylinder drifts lazily in place, end over end. It would almost look like any other piece of junk from a distance if not for the fact that it's trajectory is carefully calculated to keep it in a stable orbit. For all intents and purposes, the shuttle was slowly and carefully inserted into its current position, while powerful sensors and telescopic probes scanned the surface of Charr below, the readouts currently playing across screens to the craft's occupants. None other than one Rodimus Prime being one of them. Ultra Magnus would have a fit if he knew Rodimus was risking himself doing this sort of dangerous 'undercover' work, but there's only so long that he can stare at piles of paperwork, diplomatic treaties and public relations reports until he needs to get out there and do -something-. Admittedly, sitting in a darkened shuttle interior staring at a viewscreen is probably less exciting than he would have hoped for...but he'll take it. "Well they've certainly got -something- go on down there." While not exactly 'spy' material himself, Wheeljack has been an Autobot for likely longer than anyone else in said shuttle, even with them having the years he spent 'dead' on him. He's use to having to occasionally pick up different hats to wear to fill in gaps when it comes to subtefuge and geurilla tactics. Plus he was the one that made the 'disguise' for the shuttle to try and blend in. That and Rodimus hauled him along for potential professional insight considering just what they snuck out here to spy on. He'd probably be making some crack about cramped quarters and doing spy antics 'old-school' like this, if it wasn't for keeping quiet to watch the information flickering across the screens. He's the man with the plan! Aside from his usual excellence in music-making, Blaster had cooked up an idea to do some snooping on Charr. Sure it had taken Wheeljack a few trial-and-error sessions to perfect their spy shuttle, but it had all paid off now with the Autobots hovering above the planet quietly. Sitting at his console, Blaster spins about as he finds something in the radio traffic he's been combing through, "Yo Rodimus! Looks like we've got the wool pulled over their optics! From the sounds of things, they think they're perfectly in the clear! Ow! That's what I'm talkin' about! Prime-time spyin' time!" Popping up out of his chair, Blaster clanks across the shuttle towards another observation console, "From what I can tell that sorry excuse for a one-eye puppetmaster is drillin' with some sorta 'Cawns, but those ain't no seekers! What do you think Wheeljack?!" Blaster reaches for his chest, and engages his eject mechanisms, "Come out and play Foxy! Have a look at this!" Right on cue, a platinum-colored cassette tape emerges from Blaster's chest and proceeds to transform in the air, allowing Foxfire to land on all fours. He hurries over to one of the monitors and takes a look. "Want me to go down and get a better look?" he asks the others. ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Ju-87 Stuka circles DHQ carefully, flashing past Spinster's window mid-way through a dramatic, flashy roll, showing flashing the bombs laid out under her wings. She at first dismisses the cylinder as just another piece of space junk, until... Hang on, did it just make a course correction? <> She turns towards the Autobot shuttle and does a fly-by, checking the thing out as she goes. Der Stukacon Banshee says, "SOmething's not as it seems, Kommandant. I think I just saw a piece of space-junk maneuver - moving in for closer look." Fusillade has arrived. Shockwave keeps his reply to the local broadband to avoid any long distance prying audio circuits. Little does Shockwave know how ineffective this effort is going to be given what's about to happen. <> Shockwave responds to Banshee, indicating he too is very impressed. <> Shockwave has no problem recognizing the flaws in his projects... however temporary this one will be. The cyclops is supremely confident in his ability to iron any glitches out. Five UFO fighter drones rush back to the starting area, soaring high in the sky near Banshee. The sixth lingers, hovering in place near the targets as its vestigial original programming gives it conflicting commands. All of this happens under the spying eyes of the Autobot shuttlecraft. Apart from being conducted on the hind end of the Decepticon Empire, there's little way to disguise what the Cons are up to. But then, before Shockwave can coax the errant UFO home, Banshee issues a startling warning. "Space junk... maneuvering..." he repeats out loud. His mind races, sorting through hundreds of thousands of DCI reports within the past forty years. He finds three hundred and twenty seven references to Autobot shuttles being used to spy while disguised as space junk. "Banshee, Spinister, launch immediately. Charge weapons and prepare to engage the Autobots." Shockwave doesn't even glance at Spinister or his twit partner (Hairsplitter is not a twit) before transforming into space gun mode and racing upwards into the sky. The five UFO's automatically return to base, while the sixth maintains its bugged position. Shockwave's legs combine as his back unfolds. A wide, silver barrel appears out of subspace and connects to his arms, completing his transformation into ray gun mode. Boomslang has arrived. "I'm here to woo ladies and kill Autobots...and there seems to be an equal amount of each to be done!" Singe exclaims, leaping into the sky, jet packs engaging. Hairsplitter follows..."I'm going to need to have you redistribute your deployment package in a DLU report before you reappropriate your action items!" He groans. Spinister launches after the two, transforming into attack helicopter mode as his counterparts become weapons, attaching under his wings! MYSTERIOUS! Sit-Com has arrived. Back inside the Decepticon base, Fusillade emerges from the spacebridge, queasily clutching her torso and grimacing. That doesn't stop her from haranguing one of the comms officers to find the location of the current skirmish. "SO weird flying alongside those little things," she remarks to herself about the drones with a flick of one of her nose canards, before dipping one wing and moving toward Banshee's discovery. ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Sit-Com is there as well. He peers at the display, while his wrist-TV plays the 2001: A Space Oddyssey. "Picking up all kinds of movements below. Especially those air assets," Rodimus taps a few keys on the console in front of him, the glow of the monitor bathing his frame in a faint blue aura. The interior of the shuttle is cramped and with the dim lighting gives an almost submarine-like quality to his surroundings. "I don't like the look of those at all. I can't make out details but that definitely doesn't look like standard Decepticon design. Maybe we should..." And then the sensors are warning of a close proximety flyby, and he spins towards the nearby viewport as he spots Banshee's form flying past. The fact that there's a prop plane in space would look wierd enough, but he's too busy focusing on that Decepticon emblem. "Aaaaand that looks like the gig is up. Wheeljack, how soon till we can get clear of the debris field and get to light speed? Blaster, I'm going to assume their radio channels are all lit up about now, correct? Get ready guys, this could get a little bumpy..." His hands are already taking the controls of the craft and starting to ease power to the throttle, sending the shuttle spinning in place as twin pinpoints of brilliant blue light ignite on its thruster vectors, sending it rocketing away from its previous orbital point. Wheeljack glances over his shoulder for a moment at Blaster's query. "Well I do vagely recall Cosmos mentioning once or twice about not taking an 'earthly' vehicle mode." Shrugs his shoulders slightly. "But at the time we all assumed he had just copied some Earth media. UFOs were big back then. But this is either just really weird coincidence, or really creepy. Not entirely sure ye--whoa, hold on there." His attention snaps back to the screens as one starts bleeping at them and Rodimus' warning. "Long enough we're probably going to have to fend them off for it!" Jabs a thumb towards the main navigation screen. "It's pretty cluttered up here. Guess since they've got a direct spacebridge terminal most likely they've not worried about airspace." Setting his blue optics on the console video feed, Blaster smiles as he throws his loud, baritone voice over his shoulder. "Looks like we got the jackpot Prime and I ain't talkin' about no rainbow pot of gold! I'm talkin' about the 'Cawns flyin' some new crash test dummies for us to lay a whoopin' on! That Shockwave is always up to something crazy like that!" As Rodimus does his best to pilot the spy-can away from Charr, Blaster almost loses his balance, catching himself on a nearby armrest. "Woah! Looks like we're pullin' the ol' getaway huh Prime?! Yea, their chatter's poppin' up like energon pop corn, ya know what I mean?!" Fighting the forces sending him backwards, Blaster jumps into a console seat and begins flinging his metallic fingers over the keys. "Sensors show we've got a little armada of 'Cawns swarmin' in our direction pronto! Bet Shockers wants to keep those toys of his a secret, but it's too late now!" Looking at a large button on his console, Blaster slams down on it, transmitting the video and sensor data of their spying back through space and on towards safe Autobot keeping. "Now we just gotta get outta here with our mainframes all in one piece!" Foxfire glances over at Rodimus, lowering his ears slightly. Without a word he leaves the monitor and positions himself where he can brace for impact, so to speak. ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Spinister hangs back a bit for the fast movers to engage...Spinister will pick up the pieces. Singe yells something about Fusi and Banshee and it being his time to shine. Or something. Laser Gun streaks upwards away from the grey terrain. Too soon, Shockwave decides urgently. My repairs and armour alloy upgrades from my battle with Scattershot are still fresh. Shockwave's calculating mind hasn't had the time to make all the tiny adjustments that the difference in weight distribution require. Most robots would instinctively compensate after a few hours of training, but for Shockwave it requires deliberate self-reprogramming. To the naked eye, Shockwave looks fine, flying smoothly and straight as an arrow. Any deviations are so minor they're hardly worth mentioning. For most bots, they'd never give it a second thought. For Shockwave, it is almost debilitating. But if his maneuvering is hindered, his firepower is most definitely not. A split second after Blaster says *Now we just gotta get outta here with our mainframes in one piece*, a blindingly bright pink blast erupts from Shockwave's barrel, striking the spy shuttle. Shockwave fires again, and again, each time trying to crack through that exterior hull. The shuttlecraft shakes from the impact, likely causing panels to explode. Some Autobots might even be tossed off their feet. <> Rodimus, Wheeljack, and Blaster are liable to get a taste of exploding panels. Sit-Com has his own TV and is thus safe. Good thing Foxfire stepped away! Combat: Laser Gun strikes Rodimus Prime with his Blame Star Trek (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Laser Gun strikes Blaster with his Blame Star Trek (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Laser Gun strikes Wheeljack with his Blame Star Trek (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Drained 9 energon. Ju-87 Stuka follows up on Shockwave's attack with a strafing run from her wing-mounted machine guns - trying to thread them into the hole Shockwave's cannon makes, or into the scorchmark, if needed. The panels fizzle and a different part of the panel explodes, through probably not as forcefully as the first time. <> Combat: Ju-87 Stuka misses Rodimus Prime with her More exploding! (Full-Auto) Area attack! -1 Combat: Ju-87 Stuka misses Wheeljack with her More exploding! (Full-Auto) Area attack! -1 Combat: Ju-87 Stuka misses Foxfire with her More exploding! (Full-Auto) Area attack! -1 Super Hornet leaves the base a little while after Fusillade and Banshee, since he had to have his ground crew fit him with zero-gee maneuvering gear and appropriate munitions. When Boomslang eventually shows up he's almost half again his normal size due to liquid rocket boosters bolted onto his fuselage and deep-space weapons pods like flak missiles and mass-drivers affixed to his hardpoints. Fortunately aerodynamics don't mean jack out here. His boosters flare as he leaves Charr's smoke-stained atmosphere, rising out of the planet's gravity well in an upside-down curve. The Global Pose Tracker marks that Super Hornet has 'skipped' his action for this round. <> Fusillade asks cheerfully on local broadband as she pulls up alongside Banshee and Shockwave, before cruising past them like a barracuda examining a fishing boat. <> She peels away as both Shockwave and Banshee open fire, before lining up on the craft's cokcpit, and opening up with a flurry of argon-based disruptor blasts. ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Combat: Space-Going B-1R Lancer misses Rodimus Prime with her Forget the Consoles Worry about the Shuttle! (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Space-Going B-1R Lancer misses Wheeljack with her Forget the Consoles Worry about the Shuttle! (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Space-Going B-1R Lancer strikes Blaster with her Forget the Consoles Worry about the Shuttle! (Full-Auto) Area attack! Rodimus Prime lifts one arm to shield his face as the panel in front of him explodes, scratching his paint in the process with bits of shrapnel. "You know I'd like to see just -once- where we get to make it clear and the Decepticons never knew we were there." Of course things like that have happened before, but typically only by the best operatives who've been there and gone without a word. As they say, the best ninja is the one you never even knew was there in the first place. But right now there's other problems to worry about. A hole is punched in the cockpit panel right next to him, sending air rushing out as the entire inside of the cabin depressurizes. Luckily, Autobots don't have to worry about silly little things like the need to breathe oxygen. "Okay guys, we're doing this the hard way. Those Decepticons think they've got an easy target on their hands...let's show them we can bite back!" With that, he proceeds to kick out and smash the hole in the cockpit a bit larger so he can lean out, that unmistakable red and orange paint job flashing in space for a moment as he hangs out the 'window' and aims both arms back, releasing a flurry of energy blasts in return on the pursuers. "If you -really- want to come in closer, Shockwave...be my guest!" Combat: Rodimus Prime sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Laser Gun with his Arm Blasters Area attack! Combat: Rodimus Prime (Rodimus Prime) used "Arm Blasters": A Level 4 AREA-RANGED attack. Combat: You took 17 damage. Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Space-Going B-1R Lancer with his Arm Blasters Area attack! Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Ju-87 Stuka with his Arm Blasters Area attack! Wheeljack gahs, leaning back and holding an arm in front of his faceplate as sparks fly from a console, but it proves to have been a smart move when the shattering screen sticks a bunch of glass in his arm instead of his upper body. Maybe it -is- fortunate there's not anything left to blow up by the time another attack comes. "Like I was saying." But rarely is the inventor one to let his spirits get downed for long, shaking the glass off as he climbs out of the chair. "I was hoping they wouldn't spot us, but I prepared in case they did." He grabs a couple of overhead hands and pushes up, then pulls himself upward partway into the formed compartment. On the outside of the craft, the cylinderical shape popping up from the side of the 'junk' might be noticable. When it pops out guns its -definately- noticable. But while Rodimus just strafes the incoming squad, he aims the turret and fires off a few lasers at the flying cannon that's probably the biggest direct danger out there. Combat: Wheeljack strikes Laser Gun with his I've been building things for war for too long to -not- prepare for having to defend them (Laser) attack! Combat: Wheeljack (Wheeljack) used "Laser": A Level 2 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 8 damage. It's a good thing Blaster had just transmitted the spy team's findings, because just as he sees the message -Transmission Complete- on his screen, a brilliant flash leaps forward sending Blaster back and over his console chair. Landing with a hard THUNK on the cold floor, Blaster takes a look at the huge flaming hole that's now smoldering where his console once was. "Great balls of fire! I don't know if we'll be able to take much more of that! I think it's tim....AAAGGH!" The Intel CO shouts out as highly-charged disruptor bolts tear through the shuttle armor and a few slam into his mid-section. Picking himself up off the floor, Blaster's fresh wounds spark as he finds a console that's still actually functioning. "Those tin cans wanna get crazy?! Well this tin can can play that game too!" Flinging his energon-covered fingers over the controls, he dials up one of the spy shuttle's defensive mechanisms. "Time to turn it up and GET LOUD! OH YEA!" Remember that stupid thing about not being able to hear in space? Well forget about that silly nonsense! Two large speakers extend out from hidden compartments and take aim at the Decepticons in the vicinity. A moment later, a powerful blast of sonic waves rattle out into the depths of space. If you listen closely, you might hear Van Halen's "Right Now" somewhere in the mix of pounding beats and screeching treble. BOOOOM! BOOOM! BOOM! Combat: Blaster misses Space-Going B-1R Lancer with his The Space Music Hurts Area attack! -3 Combat: Blaster misses Laser Gun with his The Space Music Hurts Area attack! -3 Combat: Blaster (Blaster) used "Jivetown": A Level 1 AREA-RANGED attack. Combat: Blaster strikes Ju-87 Stuka with his The Space Music Hurts Area attack! -3 Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Ju-87 Stuka 's Accuracy! (Blinded) Foxfire is bombarded with shrapnel from the part of the shuttle in which he's taken shelter, but he escapes any damage that he might have sustained. He peers out of the Decepticon-made hole, taking aim at Shockwave. His optics flare as they fire their lasers at the pursuing Decepticon. Of course, it won't do much, but if he's lucky it'll at least provide an annoyance. Combat: Foxfire misses Laser Gun with his Optic Lasers (Laser) attack! Combat: Foxfire (Foxfire) used "Laser": A Level 2 RANGED attack. ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) The play of lasers from the Autobot shuttle draws Boomslang's attention towards the turret- that's one of the problems with visible lasers. <> Boomslang sends to the other Decepticons. <> Combat: Super Hornet strikes Wheeljack with his Xenon Snub Lasers (Laser) attack! With the Autobots focusing on Shockwave and company's attacks, Spinister manages to get close to the shuttle, hassle free. "Spinister, typically a change in temperature this drastic would require a request to maintenance..." Hairsplitter sighs. "Maintenance can not stand in the way of my glory! Banshee and Fusillade will see that I, Singe, can really TURN UP THE HEAT!" The flamethrower kicks it into high gear, liquid fire engulfing the exterior of the shuttle in SPACE FLAMES...The Autobot's cruise tube is going to get hot to the touch on the inside, really quick. Four thin green beams snap off and on between Boomslang and the shuttle in quick succession as he rockets towards it from Charr's black and dusty upper atmosphere. Laser Gun is already thinking about his next move even as he unloads on the shuttle. Not his next move in terms of the battle, but his next move involving his project. The Autobots are aware of what he was doing here. How much did they see? Did they see enough to recognize the drones? How long have they been likely watching? Given the velocity and trajectory that the space debris was 'drifting', was it overhead during the demonstration of some of the newer aerospace tactics? Do they have a full capability assessment of the UFO's yet? Is moving against the Autobots first with them still a logical plan, or should he move straight to phase 2? Shockwave snaps out of this line of thought when Rodimus kicks through a wall. Ah ha. <> Shockwave states, <> The energy blasts shoot out of the shuttle towards the pursuing space gun. Shockwave maneuvers left and right, trying to evade them. His movements slowed by his weightier armour, three of the shots zap him dead on. The first two ricochet off his barrel, doing little, but the third is a clean shot on the translucent targeting assembly. It shatters, spraying the glass-like material in all directions. "Nnngh!" Shockwave emits, momentarily stunned. This leaves him an easy target for the shuttle's side turret, which blasts him square in the barrel. This is *not* the method for how Shockwave planned to recalculate his maneuvering capabilities, and he's forced to tank Soundwave's space noise (and it *is* just noise). Fortunately for him, his control over the electromagnetic spectrum allows him to nullify its effects in his area. Recovering just in time to slip to the side of Foxfire's optic blasts, Shockwave retaliates with two quick shots: One towards Rodimus Prime, and one uncoded towards Wheeljack's turret. The gun is gaining on the ship, albeit slowly. Looks like he -really- wants to come in closer. Combat: Laser Gun strikes Rodimus Prime with his Shoxcannon attack! -5 Combat: Drained 14 energon. Ju-87 Stuka seems to be circling in to take another attack when Rodimus leans out. <> She begins, cut off when the arm blaster strikes her. She begins to pull out of the turn, her gyro-based maneuvering system tucked away within some of the space in the old warbird's frame - she's not as 'packed out' as the modern types, leaving plenty of space - unlike Boomslang, who has an admittedly more powerful unit bolted onto his frame externally, ruining his sleek lines - in her opinion, at least. Then Blaster's sonic fire hits her, shaking lenses and causing harmonics within her airframe, regardle of whether sound should actually reach her. Cursing, she tries to fire on Blaster anyway - or rather, where she thinks he is! <> Combat: Ju-87 Stuka strikes Blaster with her Blind Firing (Laser) attack! Der Stukacon Banshee says, "Atchung! Rod-" Der Stukacon Banshee says, "#?*@!" K-CHOW! Ssszzz!! Rodimus's shot makes an impression, and Fusillade's entire frame shudders from the discharge as it lands squarely on her glossy white belly. <> The craft flares microrockets, twisting away in time to evade Blaster's sick, filthy WUB drop. Perhaps for the best, although she may have enjoyed it. Carefully maneuvering to avoid Shockwave's shots, she squeezes off another shot at Rodimus, although she wrenches away from Banshee's wild firing with a <> Combat: Space-Going B-1R Lancer misses Rodimus Prime with her Disruptor attack! ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Rodimus Prime is blown right back -in- the hole again by the heavy blast from Shockwave's cannon, though a quick turn at the last second ensured he didn't take the full brunt of it. It's still enough to send the young Prime smashing back into his seat, and breaking it off in the process as he slams against the back inner wall of the shuttle. "Wheeljack! As soon as we're clear of the debris field, get us to light speed, whether I'm back aboard or not!" Wait, what? Coiling a length of heavy duty cable from a spare parts bin around his forearm, Rodimus takes the other end and quickly welds it to the metal floor with a quick blast from his arm blasters. And then he makes any action hero proud by taking a running start towards the opening in the hull and leaping straight out, spread-eagled into space just as Fusillade's disruptor shot slices behind him and blasts into the shuttle's hull where he was a split second ago. Shockwave is the ultimate planner and analyzer, and any number of possibilities can be worked out in a split second in that massive computer that passes for his mind. Thus, Rodimus has and always will continue to rely on his most effective weapon against Shockwave. One that Shockwave knows all too well, but still can never anticipate fully. You can't predict unpredictability, afterall. Arms wide, and the cable spooling behind him, Rodimus is suddenly whipped into the shuttle's wake as he tumbles, then rights himself, just in time to come soaring right -at- the flying space gun at breakneck speed, both feet swinging upwards as he moves to kick them up and right into the underside of that big barrel with metal-crunching force. "You could make it a lot easier on -everyone- involved and just turn around and go home, Shockwave!" Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Laser Gun with his Vin Diesel WISHES he could do this attack! -5 Combat: Rodimus Prime (Rodimus Prime) used "The Touch": A Level 3 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 11 damage. Combat: Rodimus Prime's attack has damaged your Agility! Blaster's getting ready to activate another sonic attack by the shuttle when laser beams poke through from above, peppering him where he sits. "Aahh! Uhh! Oooh!" the red Autobot exclaims with each streaking lance finding its mark. Chalking up another batch of repairs to his growing list, Blaster's able to fall out of his chair, avoiding any other damage for the time being. Noticing one of the shuttle walls starting to glow, Blaster charges the area to look out the small window. "Hey! This dude's tryin' to toast and roast us! Sorry man! Not on my watch!" Glancing over another control panel near the window, Blaster inspects all the available options. "Hmm...exhaust burst, blinding missiles, plasma beams -- NAH! Oh, here it is! Luggage compartment!" A storage hatch explodes out from the side and if Blaster has calculated this right, it'll hit Spinister dead on. "I think this is your stop pop! Ow!" Combat: Blaster misses Spinister with his Shuttle Hatches Do The Darndest Things attack! Wheeljack reachs down to give Blaster a high-five as he puts that unusual design with the external speakers on -a shuttle- to good use. Hard to tell if he was just 'doing what the enemy won't expect' like his motto implies, or specifically because Blaster was going to be on the mission. Possibly both. He looks up.. just in time to see fire coming at the turret, and yelps as he ducks again as Boomslang's fire sheers the top of the turret off, showering him in more sparks and shrapnel. Good thing it's all robots in the shuttle and yet another breach isn't going to harm much. Never doubt the resourcefulness -or- the sheer crazy-badassitude of the Autobot Old Guard. Instead of fussing about the damage or the loss of the turret Wheeljack comes right back up out of the hole left from losing on the top. Then shoulders what looks like a larger version of his usual launcher, likely modified for the chance (or oppritunity) for space battle. There's a plume of backblast behind him as the launcher fires, hurtling a shell towards Boomslang... that instead of waiting until it actually hits the decepticon starts giving off various sensor and thruster-control scrambling energy waves as it arcs by him. Combat: Wheeljack sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Wheeljack misses Super Hornet with his Gyro Inhibitor attack! "Rodimus!" Foxfire calls, alarmed as his leader departs from the shuttle. "Are you crazy?!" Actually, Foxfire already knows the answer to that question. Yes, Rodimus IS crazy. Foxfire shakes his head. "Primus above," he mutters, darting over to Blaster to see how he can assist. Spotting another hole in the side of the shuttle, he aims through it, targetting Spinister, who he can see clearly. "Blaster," he says as he fires his optic lasers for a second time, "remind me to tell Rodimus that he's insane." Combat: Foxfire misses Spinister with his Optic Lasers (Laser) attack! ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Super Hornet spins in midflight and ignites his boosters for a three-second burn, changing his vector just enough to skim through the gyro-disruptor shell's outermost sphere of effect without much to show for it but a lot of radar interference. Boomslang cuts his boosters and rotates as he whisks over the shuttle, gliding backwards through the void- one of his zero-gee weapons pods sheds its protective plastic shell, and with a small flare of light a flak rocket launches from Boomslang's hardpoints. The hypersonic rocket catches up quickly to the shuttle, passes it, and detonates a short ways ahead of it, throwing out an expanding cloud of hot and jagged debris in front of the little Autobot ship! Sit-Com goes over to Blaster, who's damaged. He gets out his tools and starts working on repairs. "An apple a day keeps the doctor away," he says, "Don't touch the sides, or BZZZT! Take two aspirin and call me in the morning." Combat: Sit-Com quickly patches up some of Blaster's minor injuries. Combat: Super Hornet strikes Wheeljack with his M207 "Flak Rocket" Space Denial Munition Area attack! Combat: Super Hornet 's M207 "Flak Rocket" Space Denial Munition attack on Blaster goes wild! Combat: Super Hornet misses Laser Gun with his M207 "Flak Rocket" Space Denial Munition Area attack! Combat: Super Hornet (Boomslang) used "Mk.77 Incendiary Bomb": A Level 6 AREA-RANGED attack. Combat: Super Hornet 's M207 "Flak Rocket" Space Denial Munition attack on Sit-Com goes wild! Combat: Super Hornet misses Ju-87 Stuka with his M207 "Flak Rocket" Space Denial Munition Area attack! <> Fusillade barks out, her gleeful tune quickly going sour. The wayward shots seem to not cause any harm to the Decepticons, but she grumbles about wacky Swindle bargains, and then follows up his attack with her own. She poots out a cruise missile that comes online with a chirrup and flaring of its own tiny wings and engine, which soars after the trajectory on Boomslang's weapons. Combat: Space-Going B-1R Lancer sets her defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Space-Going B-1R Lancer misses Wheeljack with her Tacit Double Rainbow Area attack! Combat: Space-Going B-1R Lancer strikes Sit-Com with her Tacit Double Rainbow Area attack! Combat: Space-Going B-1R Lancer strikes Blaster with her Tacit Double Rainbow Area attack! Boomslang says, "A double rainbow?!" Buzzkill says, "Unacceptable." Boomslang says, "Yet it's so..." <> Boomslang offers by way of halfassed apology. Fusillade says, "Intense! Ha ha, take that suckers! How is that shuttle even holding together at this point? Maybe we should salvage it and reverse engineer it, I meant it when I said that thing was an Auto-tub." Laser Gun can't hear Rodimus's shout to Wheeljack, but if he had that 'wait, what?' would have been his quote. Despite being blasted by Rodimus and the shuttle, Shockwave is still gaining, unwilling to let the Autobot spies escape with what they've found out. When Rodimus doesn't immediately reappear at the breach in the shuttle, Shockwave begins looking for new targets. The gun shifts his trajectory, lining up a strike against the ship's rear engines. Ka-BOOM! He fires, trying to knock out the hyperdrive. Have fun with that, Wheeljack. Before he can finish completely obliterating the shuttle's engines, Rodimus reappears. Of course he doesn't merely shoot him. That's what a sane person would do. There's a brief conflict in Shockwave's mind as he considers whether or not Rodimus is truly stupid enough to leap from the shuttle supported only by what appears to be a jury-rigged safety cable. Before he can calculate the right answer, Rodimus is already half way there, soaring through free space. The impact knocks Shockwave clear off course as Rodimus's feet slam into the underside of his barrel. The silver barrel extension flies off as Shockwave spins, forcing him to transform into robot mode. He's slower and more awkward than normal, but whether Rodimus can see the subtle difference is uncertain. What is certain is that Shockwave is not giving up. Igniting his boot thrusters, the Cybertronian Commander blasts straight back at Rodimus. <> he emits even detects incoming debris. Not wasting time to yell at Boomslang, Shockwave reaches out, grabs onto the cable keeping Rodimus attached to the ship, and tries to swing the Autobot Commander around... straight into the path of Boomslang's jagged debris field. Shockwave's handle separates into legs as his barrel splits into arms. Straightening out, he completes his transformation into robot mode. Combat: Shockwave misses Rodimus Prime with his It's basically like fighting a big red tetherball now attack! -3 Combat: Drained 5 energon. Spinister drops under the ship, avoiding Blaster's projectile attack and fox lasers. Spinister spots Rodimus charging Shockwave and changes tactics: shooting Primes in the back. The battle copter tilts forward and charges, Hairsplitter charging to life like's Zero's cannon in Mega Man X before emitting a massive laser blast at Rodimus. "Yes, Hairsplitter! DESTROY HIM!" Singe cackles. Combat: Spinister sets its defense level to Fearless. Combat: Spinister strikes Rodimus Prime with its Lock-Target Laser Rifle attack! ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Rodimus Prime rebounds from the impact with SHockwave, spinning end over end before he can right himself once more, just in time for Spinister's high speed pass to send several lasers lancing into the back of his shoulder, "Ugh...always outnumbered, aren't we? One of these days I'm going to...YERK!" Shockwave is surprisingly strong and Rodimus is abruptly jerked through space as the one-eyed purple people eater takes hold of the other end of the 'safety line' and sends him swinging awkwardly through the void. Indeed, the debris from Boomslang's blast comes slicing in his direction, and the Prime twists and turns to evade the first few. But he's no space-capable mech...he can't keep this up forever. So he improvises, pointing his free arm behind him and unleashing a triple blast from his blasters, sending him rocketing awkwardly straight at Shockwave, then right -past- him. But that cable is still joining them, and it goes taut before snapping back, sending Rodimus hurtling back -at- Shockwave again again, his free hand extended outwards. "And you should know by now your logical conclusions don't mean a thing where I'm concerned, Shockwave. If I have to, I'll improvise! Maybe I'll even take you hostage and bargain off you and all that millions of years of Precious Decepticon intel in your head if needbe!" Rodimus' hand suddenly seizes around Shockwave's forearm as the two make contact, and in an instant the Autobot Leader is twisting around behind Shockwave, holding onto his arm. And oh no, it's not the arm Shockwave is using to hold the cable. He needs his -hand- for that. Rodimus has hold of that precious cannon arm that he's now wrenching behind Shockwave's back. "And then again maybe I'll send your trashed frame drifting back to Charr and just go home anyway!" The purple Cyclops is incredibly strong, but Rodimus isn't playing fair, using leverage and momentum as he quite literally puts a foot to Shockwave's back, uses -both- hands on Shockwave's cannon and bends upwards...and back. HARD. Combat: Rodimus Prime sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Shockwave with his When things go CRUNCH attack! Combat: Rodimus Prime (Rodimus Prime) used "The Touch": A Level 8 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 19 damage. Combat: Rodimus Prime's attack has damaged your Strength! "Roger dodger Foxy! I'll remember to tell him back at our after-party! That is, if we don't get turned into robotic marshmallows first!" Blaster starts to feel his temperature gauges rising as the shuttle starts to glow red from Spinister's flamethrower. Then to make matters worse, an explosion ahead rattles more panels free, sending the Intel CO to the floor for another spill. The only good news is that Sit-Com's suddenly over him with his patch kit at the ready, "Yo man! Nothin' like a little tune-up to keep the energon pump tickin' ya know?! Thanks dude!" Springing back to his feet with a little extra vigor, Blaster races toward the opposite end of the shuttle, taking note of Prime's short-range radio message. "Hey! Prime's right! We're almost clear of the field! We'll soon be able to punch outta here!" Blaster's optimism is cut short though as a burst of bomb explosions almost shake the shuttle apart, sending loads of debris his way. While he's able to fend off the first few shards of rubble off with his forearm, a large hull plate smacks right into him, sending him up against the shuttle's opposite interior wall. "Ugghhh...no time...to...beeecome a Blaster sandwich!" The Autobot struggles to pry himself free only to stare at another gaping hole in the shuttle's frame. Raising his handy rifle, Blaster catches the glimpse of a Decepticon wing and sends an electro-scrambling burst in its direction. "We ain't goin' down without a fight!" Although he's pretty banged up, the Autobot DJ bravely presses on, hoping to do his part to buy the good guys some more time to make a tactical retreat. Combat: Blaster sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Blaster strikes Space-Going B-1R Lancer with his Electro-Scrambler Gun attack! Wheeljack ducks as Boomslang sends a missile seemingly past the target. "Hah, you miss--Ow!" Unfortunately tried to mock a little too soon, as a chunk of debris from the exploding space junk smacks against the back of his, pitching the inventor face-first into the remains of his turret and toppling down inside the shuttle, clattering to the deck with a grunt and a crash. Which fortunately saves him from Fusillade's follow up, though debatable if it's -better- that way. But instead of climbing back up to the gun port he grabs onto a blasted console to pull himself onto his feet, and trudges towards the rear of the shuttle. Grabs an access panel and yanks it free, then holds it up for a moment to shield his face from sparks and smoke before throwing it aside. "Sorry Hoist," he apologizes to the non-present technician as he starts yanking out electronics, switching connections, and plugging things into places they likely are not meant to be hooked up to, "you can give me slag for bypassing saftey protocols for the sake of -our- saftey later!" He shoves another conduit into a different port to bypass damange and hastily recalibrating a bridge of power relays, starting to hum a bit as he does so. "~ And I say bounce a graviton particle beam off the main deflector dish; that's the way we do it boys, making s*** up as we wish. ~" With the final jury-rig he steps back, smashs the casing over a big red button labeled 'To Escape Impending Doom PUSH' next to the hatch, and slams it with his fist. "Hold on!" Despite the damage being inflicted to them the surge of rerouted power and slappatched together repairs causes the shuttle engines to flare back to life with increased intensity! Combat: Wheeljack sets his defense level to Protected. The Global Pose Tracker marks that Wheeljack has 'skipped' his action for this round. Foxfire takes in his surroundings and focuses on what Blaster's doing. When the tape guardian gets pinned, Foxfire darts over and tries to pull the panel off him, clutching its edge in his jaws. Given his lack of physical strength, however, he doesn't make much progress. Combat: Foxfire takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Combat: Removed restrictions on CORRUPT for your attacks. ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Sit-Com is meanwhile trying to help Wheeljack help keep the ship together. Combat: Sit-Com takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Dual-Rail Magnetic Force Inducer [ TACS Object: Dual-Rail Magnetic Force Inducer ] The weapon is as dangerous as it is homemade-looking. A simple pistol grip is mounted at one end of a long flat base, with a secondary grip some two-thirds of the distance along the length of the 'barrel'. Rather than having a standard rifled tube or laser focusing chamber, a pair of iron-neodymium-boron rails are welded to the base in perfect parallel, with approximately the width of a soup can between them. Near the rear of the rail apparatus is a mounting bracket whereby projectiles can be loaded. At the very back, just above the grip, is a blocky construct contains an electrical power supply. When charged, arcs of blue lightning spark within a viewport. Squeezing the trigger will cause the rails to magnetize and accelerate the customized, soup-can-sized, armor-piercing projectiles to a speed of several km/s. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ This is a weapon object, see '+help WeaponObject' for more info ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Usage Restriction: OWNER (Shockwave) Can You Use It?: Yes Ammunition: See !attacks Energon: 50 Endurance: 1 / 1 Mode: 1 of 1 (Weapon) Forged By Dogma [ TACS Weapon Object #10872 ] Even with the considerable amount of shielding she possesses, Fusillade 's systems spike with a confusing static wash of overwhelming electricity. Her guidance systems stutter, causing her wingroots to spasmodically swing her wings back and forth. For a few moments, the bomber coasts on her trajectory. For a few moments, at least, it appears that Blaster has bought the shuttle a little bit more time. <> Once the space bomber recovers, though, there is no doubt that she will return, doubly vengeful. Combat: Space-Going B-1R Lancer takes extra time to steady herself. Pass Shockwave appreciates Spinister's successful laser blasts into Rodimus. The Decepticon's sense of fair play is no stronger than Rodimus's, even if he doesn't quite have the devious knack the Autobot Commander has. Focusing on putting all of his strength in manipulating Rodimus via the safety line. It takes a fancy maneuver for the Autobot to avoid getting shredded to pieces. As Rodimus uses his arm blasters as makeshift thrusters, Shockwave chases after him, but his momentum had him going the wrong way, and his attempts to compensate for his additional weight (fine: mass, since we're in space) leave him out of position. Twisting as Rodimus flies past him, Shockwave raises his arms, knowing what's going to happen next. Prime swings about and is sent hurtling towards him. Unable to maneuver out of the way, Shockwave meets Rodimus's force with force of his own, slamming back into him as the two collide. Wrestling, Shockwave grunts as his arm cannon is wrenched around and behind his back. He instantly and unintentionally lets go of the cable. He struggles, trying to bring his arm cannon up so he can blow Rodimus's chest off, but his damage leaves him unable to overpower him. There's a sudden twist, and sparks shoot from Shockwave's shoulder as the arm is broken out of its socket. "Argh!" he emits. His strength is fading, his arm cannon is disabled, and Rodimus is applying more and more pressure with each passing micro-second. Another moment, and Shockwave's back is going to snap. The only gun he has left is the prototype weapon Dogma created for him. The Dual-Rail Magnetic Force Inducer a simple pistol grip with twin prongs shooting straight out. The weapon propels soup-can sized projectiles at several kilometres per second. A hip compartment opens up as he grapples with it awkwardly, aiming it over his shoulder and pulling the trigger. In the test run using normal tungsten ammunition, Shockwave was able to obliterate Cybertronium alloy targets at one hundred paces with Dogma's gun. What will it do to Rodimus's face with uranium-depleted ammo at point-blank range? Combat: Shockwave sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Shockwave misses Rodimus Prime with the Dogma-forged Dual-Rail Magnetic Force Inducer attack! Combat: Used up 1 Charges. 1 remain. Super Hornet is satisfied that Wheeljack has ducked back down into the shuttle's hull, but now Rodimus is swinging around outside the shuttle beating up Shockwave. Boomslang waits until Rodimus is swinging between himself and the shuttle, then opens up with his lasers in hopes that if he doesn't hit the Prime, at least he might hit someone aboard the shuttle. Ju-87 Stuka pulls around the shuttle, her gyro-system stuttering a moment before she pulls in towards the Autobot shuttle again, growling to herself as she centres Blaster once again in her crosshairs. SHe's not -entirely- sure how a 50kg bomb is going to react in space, but she can hit someone above her with one of these things on Earth, so... The squat, fat bomb slips free of her wing as she pulls away from the station, continuing in a straight line, rather than dropping... Combat: Super Hornet misses Rodimus Prime with his Xenon Snub Laser Barrage (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Super Hornet strikes Blaster with his Xenon Snub Laser Barrage (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Super Hornet misses Foxfire with his Xenon Snub Laser Barrage (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Super Hornet misses Sit-Com with his Xenon Snub Laser Barrage (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Ju-87 Stuka sets her defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Ju-87 Stuka strikes Blaster with her 50kg GP Bombs attack! ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) The Decepticons are clearly not giving up on their quest to capture the Autobot intel team. Sure Fusillade gets temporarily held up by Blaster's electro-scrambling, but then Banshee and Boomslang enter the picture again. The shuttle gets pegged with another laser barrage and it's about now that the Autobots' craft starts to look more like a strainer than a spacecraft. "Aaarrrgh! I'm hit!" Blaster shouts as he takes hold of his smoking chest and cracked casette window. Banshee's bomb detonating just outside the shuttle sends the Autobot reeling backward and into a bulkhead for another damage-inducing crash. "They're makin' this shuttle into a giant maraca man! Get us outta here Wheeljack! Foxy....work on pullin' Rodimus back in! We have got to make our escape NOW!" Spitting out some energon, Blaster slowly rises, with a small support beam still buried in his leg. "I think it's time for a little get-a-way music!" And that's when, the battered Autobot leaps forward, barely reaching the sonic deterence button. Rodimus Prime can hear the wrenching of metal on metal as he applies more pressure to Shockwave's form. The temptation is there...SO STRONG in fact, to taunt the Cyclops. Ask him how it feels. If it hurts as much as he's hurt countless people over the millenia. The temptation is monumental. But Rodimus stays silent, just pushing that much harder, his face a mask of concentration and grim determination. He's not enjoying this in the least, but he knows he'd be given no mercy, and he expects none in return. The fact that Shockwave pulls a hidden weapon on him is...almost a mercy to himself, in fact. Optics blinking in surprise, Rodimus' grip on Shockwave releases immediately, as both hands reach up to grab the barrel of the weapon shoved in his face, jerking it to the side as it goes off and blasts straight upwards, the projectile vanishing into space in the blink of an eye. Rodimus' hand gets burnt from gripping the barrel as it went off, and he snatches it back with a harsh sizzle. "Yeeowtch!" Kicking off from his opponent sends him drifting back just as Boomslang's laser blasts go streaking through the space where he occupied a second ago...and he suddenly becomes acutely aware of a critical mistake on his part. He let go of the safety cable. And the shuttle's engines are powering up to escape...he's about to be left behind surrounded by Decepticons who would love nothing more than to capture Rodimus Prime and deliver him to Galvatron, possibly gift-wrapped. He wouldn't think of telling the other Autobots to wait for him. Would never -dare- to want them to put themselves at extra risk for his own wellbeing, but he'd never just lie down and accept it. Already his Photon Eliminator rifle appears in both hands as he continues drifting backwards, no doubt as Shockwave is about to recover from the savaging, possibly to lay down his own terms of surrender, seeing the situation as it is. Whatever the case, Rodimus doesn't give him the chance. "We're done here, Shockwave!" Gripping his weapon two-handed, Rodimus hugs it close and aims it straight at the Cyclops, pulling the trigger followed by a blinding flash of white light. Whatever the case of Shockwave's fate at point-blank range as the weapon is aimed at his midriff, Rodimus is sent rocketing backwards at breakneck speeds, smashing -into- the side of the shuttle and straight through to the interior in a shriek of twisted metal until he crashes against the other opposite wall inside. "...UUGH!" Combat: Blaster strikes Shockwave with his Hit The Music AGAIN Area attack! -3 Combat: Blaster (Blaster) used "Jivetown": A Level 1 AREA-RANGED attack. Combat: You took 3 damage. Combat: Blaster's attack has damaged your Accuracy! Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Shockwave's Accuracy! (Blinded) Combat: Blaster strikes Ju-87 Stuka with his Hit The Music AGAIN Area attack! -3 Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Ju-87 Stuka 's Accuracy! (Blinded) Combat: Blaster strikes Super Hornet with his Hit The Music AGAIN Area attack! -3 Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Super Hornet 's Accuracy! (Blinded) Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Shockwave with his Photon Eliminator attack! Combat: Rodimus Prime (Rodimus Prime) used "Photon Eliminator": A Level 10 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 27 damage. Combat: You are very aware that your life is in danger! Combat: Rodimus Prime's attack has damaged your Firepower! Combat: Shockwave falls to the ground, unconscious. Fusillade says, "Oh for the love of... I just recalibrated my long distance line of sight cameras. Am I really seeing what I think I just saw?" Der Stukacon Banshee says, "If you think you chust saw Shockwave offline, ja." Fusillade says, "Nnnnnn. Did he really even get to test the drones? I got here late." Boomslang says, "And it looks like the Autobots are getting away. We'd better get Shockwave." Der Stukacon Banshee says, "We got -some- testing done... don't know how much data." Foxfire lowers his ears as he looks over Blaster's damage, He's filled with concern for the tape guardian, but knows now isn't the time to argue. "Okay. Just hang in there, boss!" That said, he darts over to where Rodimus's cable is attached to the shuttle...only to witness the Prime get sent crashing through the shuttle itself. Foxfire blinks, then hurries over to check on him. "Chief!" Combat: Foxfire takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Fusillade says, "And Rodimus recoiled himself back into the shuttle. Great. Go ahead and collect them, I'll see about sending that shuttle off. One way or the other." Der Stukacon Banshee says, "Want me to join you in ze bombing run, Kommandant?" "She cannae take much more, Cap'n!" Sit-Com cries out as he works feverishly to repair the shuttle, "Iffen we don't straighten out the coils, there'll be trouble on the moors." Combat: Sit-Com takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Boomslang says, "I'll get Shockwave, I can tow him with this gear. You form up with the wing leader on her attack, Banshee." Boomslang says, "Make it happen, Cap'n." Fusillade says, "I'm right here, geeeeeeze" Wheeljack leaves the reeling in of Rodimus to the others as he hurries past them as best he can in the cramped shuttle quarters and drops into the pilot's seat. Thankfully despite all the -other- damages the controls are still working. "Good thing I already renewed my shuttle piloting license!" He steers the shuttle in the direction of the thinnest debris and throttles it up not -quite- to the max, wanting to give others the chance to get Rodimus in first before dropping the hammer completely. Combat: Wheeljack takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Der Stukacon Banshee says, "Jawohl!" ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) The F-18 produces that distinctive transformation sound as it flips around and pops out limbs to assume a humanoid shape. Shockwave may never find out what would have happened to Rodimus's face when receiving a uranium depleted shell at point blank range, but ultimately the weapon saves Shockwave's life regardless. Rodimus kicks off, freeing Shockwave to drift forward. Fighting through the static that's threatening his vision, Shockwave slowly turns around to view Prime as he floats away, holstering the dual-rail magnetic force inducer. It takes too long to reload the weapon. Although terribly damaged, Shockwave sees he has a brief tactical advantage... but only if he's fast enough. Ignoring the terrible noise Blaster is pumping in his direction as best he can, Shockwave forces his cracked arm cannon upwards. <> he emits. This is not ego talking. It is the knowledge that either he outdraws Rodimus, or Rodimus outdraws him. Either Shockwave's damage holds him back, or the additional weight of his upgraded armour slows him enough, or maybe, just maybe, Rodimus is simply faster. Shockwave takes the full force of the photon eliminator square on, cracking the translucent dura-glass that keeps his reactor safe. Cracking... but not breaking. Shockwave can take solace in knowing the new alloy probably saved his life. His optic flashes violently before going dead as his head tilts back. The Cybertronian Commander, surrounded by deep purple shards of metal, drifts motionless back towards Charr's atmosphere. Boomslang spins around and applies reverse thrust to brake before transforming and floating towards Shockwave. Once within a hundred meters, he applies a little forward maneuvering thrust and fires a magnetic grapnel to grab onto Shockwave so that he can tow himself in towards the big purple computer. <> Boomslang transforms again and tows Shockwave down towards Charr's surface in a controlled descent. With the usual ratcheting sound, Boomslang spins and flips and turns into a fighter jet. Combat: Super Hornet begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Space-Going B-1R Lancer Locking wings back in their swept position, Fusillade swings her nosecone back toward the space battle just in time to see Shockwave get rendered unresponsive, and Rodimus being thrown back into the shuttle by the force of his horse cannon's recoil. <> With a brilliant cyan flare of main thrusters, she barges forward, twisting and squeezing her way through a tortuous path of debris field. A few laser and disruptor blasts spray out from her, but most are deflected by the scattered piece of space junk. With a determined grumble, she presses ahead, and as the field opens up, executes a maneuver from The Quadrants' Worst Drivers, Vol XXVI. The hundred and fifty foot long craft cuts off the shuttle, affording the pilot an entirely too close view of the craft's thirty-six foot wide tail. Quite the aeronautical engineering sight -- but then again, so are the yellowish flare of... her retrorockets. After lining herself up, the bomber spitefully cuts her main thrusters. Combat: Space-Going B-1R Lancer sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Space-Going B-1R Lancer misses Wheeljack with her Back Dat Thing Up (Ram) attack! Ju-87 Stuka slots herself in on Fusillade's wing and pours on the power. FUsllade's sleek B1r form is, of course, muh faster than the space-going Stuka, looking like something out of a warped Dr. Who episode as she lines up on the back of the shuttle, watching Fusi cut the Autobot shuttle up -hopefully- meaning it jerks straight into her crosshairs. Another 50kg bomb is flung away, aimed straight at the hole that Rodimus made in the side of the shuttle! Combat: Ju-87 Stuka misses Blaster with her 50kg GP Bombs Area attack! Combat: Ju-87 Stuka misses Rodimus Prime with her 50kg GP Bombs Area attack! Combat: Ju-87 Stuka strikes Foxfire with her 50kg GP Bombs Area attack! ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) "I'm fine, Foxfire...just a little disroiented from all the tumbling in zero-G." Rodimus reassures, rubbing his head slowly as he sits up, his back against the wall, just as he looks forward and spots the B1 Lancer filling the viewscreen. "Wheeljack...if you got any fancy maneuvers you've been saving now's the time for them! Hold on everybody!" As the explosion from Banshee's bomb rocks the shuttle, Rodimus grabs onto the nearest solid item he can find and braces himself. Foxfire watches Rodimus with lowered ears. "If you're sure..." And then he's hit by one of Banshee's bombs, which causes him to crash into the shuttle wall. He's not badly damaged from the bomb or the impact, but it's enough to stun him momentarily. He shakes his head and seeks cover. Blaster extends an energon-splattered hand up to hold on to a warped and charred seat. Not worrying about the beam that's still speared in his leg, the Autobot clenches his arm, fighting the effects of the sudden blast that propels the shuttle forward. "Woaaaah!! Rock and Roll!! Light the fire and kick the tires! Next stop, Celebration City!" For looking like he just got beat up by 1,000 baseball bats, Blaster's still peppy enough to be glad about an escape. You've got to give Fusillade credit, that -was- a pretty clever tactic to pull, especially with the size of her vehicle mode. But Wheeljack has remembered the capacity for maneuvering effectively on three dimensional axis in space. He pulls back hard on the controls, causing the shuttle to lurch somewhat uneasily as it noses up more sharply than it was really made to do, just barely skimming past Fusi's big aft into almost a full 90-degree upward turn! Which is convenient, he wanted to point the ship on the fastest route out of here, and straight up is fine with him. "I suggest you grab something to hold onto." He reachs over for the main thruster level. "It's time to punch it!" And shoves it -all- the way forward, dumping every bit of power he can spare into the engines to get them the hell outta here. The g-forces are going to be wicked! With the odd attack and explosion keeping the Junkion hopping, back and forth fixing consoles. "Debuff the baffles! Batten down the hatches!" He finds a place to hang on and just...hangs on! ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Blaster goes to plaid right about now, "Leapin' sprockets!!! WOAAAH!!!" The engines of the Autobot shuttle light up brilliantly in space for a brief moment, having been kept together thanks to Wheeljack's frantic jury-rigging efforts. You've got to hand it to the Autobots. When it comes to keeping broken things together with spitpolish, tape and optimism, they've got some of the greatest experts who've ever lived. The shuttle flares up like a supernova, then suddenly turns into a bright streak of light as it whips off into the depths of space, leaving nothing but a yawning gap in its wake. Ju-87 Stuka seems to be lining up for a second bomb when the Auobot shuttle goes to plaid, banking around to cruise back with Fusillade. <> <>, Fusillade consoles herself after the disappointment of not wrecking the craft. She cruises back to the site where Boomslang is collecting Shockwave, and asks, <> A few minutes later, she adds, <> <> Boomslang sends back. <> Ju-87 Stuka sniffs quietly and radios over. <> She comments. <> Grabbed by Boomslang's magnetic grapple, it soon becomes clear that Shockwave still functions. There is still heat within his reactor, and electrons firing in his laser core. His optic flickers as he briefly comes back online. He is aware that Boomslang is bringing him home. This is another setback courtesy of Rodimus Prime, but it is only that: a setback. It is something that can and will be overcome. The alien fighter drones, the alien ECM weapon, and the Martian planetary core shaft room that's patiently waiting to supply the Decepticons with limitless energy are all still in their favour. Even as his wreck is towed back down to the Charr Decepticon Headquarters, Shockwave is planning how best to exploit these advantages and bring about the destruction of the Autobots. Rodimus Prime is soon up and back in the cockpit (what's left of it with gaping holes and all) after the shuttle is underway and the acceleration has died down. "Good job, everyone. That...could have turned out way, way worse. We may not have seen everything we wanted to see, but I think we got a good enough look as it was." He props up the pilot's chair and sits back in it, giving a sigh, "Soon as we get back home, get yourselves fixed up. I've got...some thinking to do."